When There Is No Other
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: NaruSasu AU Summary: In the boarding school, Sasuke and Naruto became best friends, but one event ended up confusing their friendship. Will they forever simply stay “friends who have sex” or will Sasuke finally admit the reason for his dirty actions..?


**Summary:** In the boarding school, Sasuke and Naruto became best friends, but one event ended up confusing their friendship. Will they forever simply stay "friends who have sex" or will Sasuke finally admit the reason for his dirty actions..?

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, slight sex, confusion, stuff you might not have expected...the usual.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishi-Kishimoto. XD

_**When There Is No Other**_

When did this first start happening? It was never what I liked, but rather, what _he_ preferred. I didn't complain or runaway though. There was no need for that.

Could this possibly be considered rape? Maybe, but I wasn't certain since this was slightly different from usual rape. I wasn't the one being pounded, but rather, the one doing the pounding... I never expected to have sex with a male. I hated it. I wasn't homosexual and yet, I didn't do anything to stop it. Maybe because it did indeed feel good? I knew it probably hurt him, but he didn't show it. Instead, he had lust written all over his face.

The first time this happened was about three years ago. At least, I think we started skipping gym class during that time. Skipping classes in boarding schools was common for all students, but to tell the truth, I never expected to be doing that as well. Even if I lost my parents a long time ago, I can't say I ever though I would be like everyone else. The gym teacher never took notice of our absence either. In fact, both of us were like shadows here, existing but forgotten. We didn't have anyone else but each other.

And that was the reason I didn't leave his side even during such moments.

"Ahn!"

A faint moan brought me back to reality and I looked up at him as he rode me. The way his hair fell over his eyes, the way his expression never changed from complete bliss, simply turned me on. If it was a few years back, I would be afraid to admit it, but not anymore. After all, it was nothing more than just sex. There was no kissing, no cuddling after, only fucking. And since I was sort of forced into this, I can't say I cared much. I got to experience pleasure and that's all that mattered. This didn't change my orientation after all...at least I thought it didn't.

The bed kept creaking loudly and anyone could come in and notice us, since this was a room fit for eight guys. That's another reason I was always afraid of having sex here, but during three years, I came to realize that was pointless. In fact, it seems we were the only ones who skipped gym. That was the only class everyone else enjoyed enough to attend to.

I felt him slowing down. Was he feeling tired already? That was unusual, considering he usually was too energized. Grabbing my arms, he put them on his hips, silently asking me for help. Certainly, I did comply. I did want to come, after all.

He didn't let go of my hands even as I was holding him firmly, which struck me as odd, but I didn't think much of it. He was always strange whenever we had sex, so I never thought much of anything he did. After a few more thrusts, I could feel myself getting closer. As usual, this was always where we would speed up, but not this time. Right before I thought I was going to cum, he stopped riding me, smirking darkly. Wha-?!

In a matter of seconds, he was the one lying on the bed, with me above him. He was confident I was going to thrust into him mercilessly until I came; I saw that in his eyes. Unfortunately, that was never the case. I had full control of my body. I thrust a few times into him until he came though. Feeling his insides tighten around my penis, I couldn't take it anymore and that is why I pulled out of him, pumping my dick once before coming all over his body. Some of the white substance even ended up on his face.

Panting heavily, I used my right hand for a couple of more seconds, before sitting back, exhausted. Looking at him, I saw his smirk vanishing as he kept staring to his right. Silence followed, with us staying in that same position. He didn't move a muscle and my eyes never left his face.

Then, I heard a quiet, cruel whisper, "Even _he_ always came inside me. Do you really hate me that much..?"

What- what kind of logic was that? Sasuke was my best friend and the thought of hating him never crossed my mind. Well, if you don't count the times when we were younger. I was jealous of him and the fact he was popular with girls, but that jealousy died down soon...when I found out he didn't have any interest in females. In other words, I found out he was homosexual. That never bothered me much though and we stayed friends. Even when he forced me into bed with him, it did nothing to change our friendship. I guess I was simply open-minded about sex.

What he said right now was weird, considering I never thought about it. I always thought coming inside was unpleasant, especially for males. Sasuke didn't make much sense and that is why I didn't say anything. He didn't need my reply, apparently, either as he turned to his side, wrapping arms around his shoulders. Was he cold?

"Leave me," was a request that followed. My head was spinning from confusion, but noticing cum all over his body, I thought he couldn't stay dirty. Gym class would end soon after all and guys would come here to change their sweaty clothes. Taking a tissue from the box that stood on his bedside table, I considered wiping some of it off him, but decided to simply lay it near his hand. If he wanted, he could clean his face and body himself.

Remembering what he said earlier about me leaving, I went over to my bed, which was beside his, and grabbed my gym shorts and looked at the clock, noticing the class wouldn't be over for at least another thirty minutes. Usually, it took us longer to have sex, almost till the end of the lesson. This time though, it took us, what, fifteen minutes? I guess we were way horny...

When I finished putting clothes on, ready to leave the room, I turned to look at Sasuke once again. He didn't move one bit and his naked body stood out too much. I couldn't just leave him like that, right? If anyone ever saw him like this, they would most likely think less of him and in the end, there could be a lot of unpleasant consequences.

Sighing, I took the blanket off my bed to cover him with it, since he was lying on his own.

_Be grateful I worry about you, bastard._

He still didn't move, but I could see his eyes were open. He wasn't asleep. What was he thinking about? But without further ado, I left the room, closing the door with a light thud. Leaning against it for a second, I looked at the white ceiling, thinking through the whole situation.

Sasuke was abused by his father when he was a child, I knew that. His mother died giving birth to him and he didn't know of his older brother's whereabouts, which left him with only one choice: going to the orphanage and after – boarding school. No one knew of his past experience, except for teachers. I was the only one he told this bit of information to, when we became close friends. Everything was alright at first; we did indeed act like normal friends, until he turned thirteen...

That was when everything changed. On that same day of his birthday, we had gym. Deciding to skip it, we ended up in our dormitory. And that's where I was forced into bed with him. He changed a lot since that day. I wasn't certain what happened, but I knew one thing: even if I didn't like having sex with him and I didn't know the reason why we did it, never asking him of it either, I would still stay by his side...because we were friends. But to tell the truth, I wasn't certain what we were anymore...

Making my way through countless corridors, I finally made it to our small sports field. It was a sunny summer day and many left home to their parents during this time. Some that didn't have any stayed at the dormitory for the whole year. There weren't that many people, so the field was almost empty. In fact, the whole school seemed to be deserted. Even if there weren't that many people left for the summer, we were still forced to do school activities. I never understood why.

"Naruto!" as soon as I entered the zone of the field, the coach walked towards me. Strange, when did he start noticing me? I was a "no one" at this school after all, a shadow. When the fit man was standing right in front of me, he coughed slightly, asking where Sasuke was. Oh, so that's why he noticed me. Sasuke was indeed far more interesting than me. It was always about him, always.

When I lied to him, saying I had no idea where he was, the coach stared at me, obviously not believing a single word I said, "We are short on one more person. Go find him," I wanted to tell him I could play, but for some reason, they never let me participate. Sasuke used to do that well, until that faithful day, until we started skipping class, but I guess the coach never forgot how good he was. Actually, what else struck me as odd was why they never looked for Sasuke, whenever he skipped class, or why I wasn't punished for this either, but I didn't bother bringing the subject up.

I knew better than to argue with the coach, so I returned to the dorms, grumbling the whole time. Why did I bother coming to the sports field anyway? Entering one of the huge rooms, I saw Sasuke lying in that very same position I left him in, sleeping. His face was still covered in cum while the rest of his body was covered in my blanket. He had his arms wrapped around its edge, clenching it tightly as if his life depended on it. This was the first time I saw him sleeping during day time.

Sitting down beside his figure, I stared at him for a while. He had tears running down his face, eyes clenched tightly. Was he having a nightmare? When he whimpered helplessly, I realized I was right and shook his shoulder lightly, to wake him up.

"Hey, Sasuke..." I whispered near his face, waiting for him to open his eyes, and he did. Fear was written all over them as we came face to face. Leaning back, confused, I watched him calm down slowly. A few more minutes passed and he wiped his tears dry, wiping cum accidentally too, forgetting about it no doubt.

"What do you want?" he growled out, not happy I woke him up. He was having a nightmare and yet he was unhappy with me? I was getting tired of this bullshit...

"The coach wants to see you on the field," I ignored his anger and thought it was best to say what I came here for.

He didn't say anything and simply sat up, getting out of bed. I watched him as he grabbed a tissue and cleaned his body, not that there was much left to clean anyway, considering most cum was left on the blankets now.

As he did so, he turned around, glaring at me, "What are you staring at, dobe?" so, now he didn't want me to stare at him? It was not like I haven't seen him naked before. These mood swings of his were pissing me off so much I was ready to kill him. Who does he think he is?!

Grabbing his arm, I pushed him against the wall near the door, causing him to hit it hard, to which he let out a small hiss. I didn't stop, ready to rip him in half, "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude, asshole! You force me to have sex with you and after you act as if nothing happened?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

There was a long pause after my small outburst. He stood there, staring at me, a faint blush visible on his face. I only saw that on him whenever he was aroused. Then... Looking down, I saw his half erect penis. But, why? What was going on?!

He pushed me away, growling, "You idiot. You really don't know anything, do you?!" most likely I didn't, how could I? He never did tell me anything after all.

As if reading my thoughts, he continued, "I have PTSD, you _fucker_!"

Blinking, I took a second to get that information through my mind. What was PTSD? Was it some kind of illness? I didn't really know, but when I tried to open my mouth and ask him about it, he growled and told me to go to hell. Not really original, but it did shut me up. With that, he quickly, almost at the speed of lightning, put on his clothes and left the room, leaving me speechless and in thought.

In the end, I knew he would tell me what it was at some point, so I followed him to the football field. He was already playing, running around as normally as usual, as if nothing happened. Didn't his body hurt, especially his lower region? We always did it roughly, so I was amazed how well he endured pain...

The game was done in about twenty minutes, since gym class has ended. I spent the rest of the class watching them play, lost in thoughts. I was surprised when Sasuke walked over to me, nodding for me to follow him. We went to sit down under a tree, in a shade, where the cool wind was blowing pleasantly against our hot skins. Sasuke wasn't mad anymore and I kind of cooled off too, so we were back to being normal friends...friends who had sex.

He sighed, not bothering to look at my face. Sasuke told me everything about PTSD = Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. He told me the fact he slept with me was because of that trauma his father left him in. He needed to relive the experience of having sex/being rapped every time and how he could not do it with anyone other than me.

He couldn't control himself whenever this attack came and since I was always around, he used me. Whenever he was touched by someone, even the slightest pat, he would get aroused. He always had nightmares because of this, too. The mood swings he had didn't help much either. I listened carefully to his explanation. It did make sense at some point.

After he finished, I asked him calmly, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Instead or replying directly, he made me think about another issue, "...I'm turning sixteen tomorrow, Naruto."

At the age of sixteen, we are forced to leave the boarding school to go to a technical secondary school. In other words, this was a sort of "birthday present". Sasuke was three months older than me and of course, he was going to leave earlier. Did this mean we weren't going to each other again?

"...I thought of telling you about my illness when I was going to leave," he paused, leaning against the tree, never once looking at me, "I just...want you to know that I'm...sorry."

The fact he apologized left me astonished. I never expected to hear that from Sasuke, but then again, if you think about it, he did have a reason to apologize. He was the one who took my virginity, in a way.

What happened next was something I did on a spur of the moment, without thinking. I kissed him, running my tongue over his soft lips, closing my eyes. He hesitated at first, but when I felt him put a hand on my cheek, I deepened the kiss.

I couldn't believe how many things happened in one day. One second I was confused about us having sex and the next I ended up kissing Sasuke. Did this mean I loved him..? Doubtful.

I just wanted to reassure myself, and him, that our friendship would never end, even if we were going to be apart for a few months. I would still find him later on and then, who knows? Maybe we could indeed start again and fall in love?

..._Deep in my heart, that is what I hoped for..._

...**_Never To Be Continued…_**


End file.
